1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, more particularly to a locking device for a storage cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many public places provide lockable storage cabinets, or lockers, for use by the general public and most of these lockers require payment for use. A conventional pay locker has a cabinet body and a locking device. The cabinet has a door. The locking device is mounted on the door of the cabinet. When a coin is put in the locking device, the locking device can be operated. The structure of a conventional locking device is very complex and coins are almost always required to operate the locking device. The method of using a conventional locking device is inconvenient.
Thus, a real need exists for a locking device for a storage cabinet that is simple and convenient to use.